


Blooming For You

by fukamiin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, imagine being epel and having to watch rkvl pinning for each other your ENTIRE school life, this is what my barbie movie binge watching did to my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukamiin/pseuds/fukamiin
Summary: Summary: Vil has probably seen everything that's worth wooing over. Except for one event that he tends to miss every year. He remembers how he used to go there every spring with his father when he was much younger. But seeing his schedule as is, he rarely ever has time for himself.But this time will be different!(OR a post-graduate little rkvl HC where Rook's unique magic is something pretty and silly)
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blooming For You

**Author's Note:**

> I impulsively wrote this last night and tweaked it a bit today! I apologize for any mistakes as I was too excited to share it to the world already hehe~

It's spring and Vil for once was  _ excited _ and  _ anticipating _ something which was to see the flowers bloom in the royal garden on the 10th day of the season. After all, it was one of the most exquisite, rare sights to behold and Vil made sure he was going to make it this year! 

He arrived alongside Rook and Epel--who they convinced to meet to reminiscence old days after graduating from NRC and leaving Epel as the next Pomefiore dorm leader. The kid managed to grow a few more inches taller but not so tall to reach Rook's height. Unlike how he was in his first year, Epel grew into a much elegant, defined young man with properly applied makeup (that he did on his own) and a little white flower pin accessory in his hair in place of the crown that was bestowed upon him from Vil himself. 

The two didn't see their little friend in a while but even this much change caught them off guard and made them quite proud of their little poisoned apple. 

However, under unknown circumstances the blooming was delayed and Vil's tight schedule that day didn't allow him to waste any more time in the garden. 

Sighing in disappointment, he gestures to the others to leave but being the gentleman he is, Rook stops Vil from walking away and says in the most carefree manner "I'll make the flowers bloom for you!" Something about that sentence was quite endearing and Vil couldn't help smiling a bit. Epel's mischievous snicker snapped him back to reality to give him a death glare which was ineffective. 

The two quickly looked back to their friend who, with a snap of a finger, summoned a blinding light that engulfed all the buds in the whole garden and once it dispensed, sparkling, shining,  _ blooming _ flowers of all kinds appeared in place of the twinkling light earlier. Even the locals were astonished by the show and wondered if the garden had such a diverse set of flowery plants before. 

Vil couldn't believe his eyes, since when was Rook able to do such a trick? Epel didn't waste time wandering around looking at the pretty flowers. 

"See? I did as promised!" Rook was grinning from ear to ear like a child that just got approval to have snacks after dinner from their parents.

"And so you did," Vil couldn't help but chuckle a little, feeling like he was a princess engulfed in all the sparkling lights that still remained suspended in the air around them, back in his head he wondered if Rook did that on purpose--or maybe this is simply an aftereffect of his  _ magic. _

Vil moved closer so he could place a quick peck on Rook's cheek before he turned around to admire some of his favorite blooms--again, wondering if the royal garden really had them all along or if it was Rook's doing. He soon joined Epel who happily started telling Vil about how great this experience was and the two quickly indulged in a conversation about their favorite blooms. 

But alas, their time was running short, they soon had to leave. Vil turned around to ask Rook something but it only occurred to him how quiet he has been. He didn't talk AT ALL for a good five minutes. giving it a better look, his face was red. and he looked nervous. Looking around him like he was caught red handed sneaking extra cookies to bed. 

He didn't stay like that for long as he was quickly back to his old self joining the two on whatever was next on schedule. 

They walked back to Vil's studio where he had to stay back for a photoshoot and left the other two together. 

"Rook-san! I didn't know you could do such a thing~" Epel added happily, "Vil-san seemed very happy, too!" 

Rook's cheeks were still tinted pink from earlier--he knew it was futile to try to hide it from his  _ cherry apple _ . "Why, thank you. I'm quite happy with what I've achieved. Though, I can do more than just  _ that _ , I'll have you know." 

"You know what… I got an idea." That mischievous grin was back--Rook was unsure of where this was going. But maybe he had an idea… 

Few hours later the two met back with Vil in the garden. Now that his photoshoot matter was done, and after Epel had  _ begged  _ him to see them one more time that day, Vil arrived with a caramel latte in his hand and a tired furrow. 

"Vil-san! Thank you for making some time for us again~ Rook made something for you and we couldn't wait to show you!" 

Epel was… way far too energetic for that time of the day--which wasn't  _ too late _ under normal standards. But Vil would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by the item that was made specifically for him by none other than the hunter. He finished his drink and tossed it in a nearby pin and stood before Rook. 

Rook, in return, gave them a polite bow as if he was about to start a show and snapped his fingers again. The flowers from earlier--that Vil told Epel he favored--swayed and glittered. Soon, they floated from place and joined together to form a circle. 

Vil smirked, what a show off he was. He supposed Rook awaited a compliment over his little trick. It was rather small but somehow, Vil doesn't feel like it was a waste of time at all to come all the way here to see this. Though, he didn't realize there was more. 

The circle soon twinkled once more and it seemed that the flowers tightly squeezed with each other, slowly descended and rested atop Vil's head. 

Okay,  _ now _ he was surprised. And before he could even absorb what just happened, Rook stepped closer and repeated his last trick again, but this time the flowers shrunk and created a small ring. 

"May I?"

Without thinking, Vil gave him his hand and Rook slowly slid his flowery ring around Vil's middle finger. "To my forever queen." 

Vil couldn't help but burst into laughter. This whole situation was ridiculous but quite endearing. 

Epel  _ wooed  _ and cheered in the background, adding to the silliness of the situation. 

"Ah, I have to say that it was mon cherry apple's idea." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes. Now please you two go out together." Whatever happened to Epel's elegance from earlier? He was back to his old boyish self. But vil didn't bother with the attitude--it was rather refreshing. 

Epel was right. It's about time they got over their awkwardness around each other following a specific  _ incidence  _ from their last year in NRC. 

It wasn't anything serious, honestly. They were caught in the heat of the moment. Space nonexistent between them. Breathes tangled, eyes meeting. Before they could realize it, they were kissing. And if it wasn't for Epel knocking on the door to ask if  _ everything was ok in there _ , they could have just stayed there the whole day. 

Both were very embarrassed and an unspoken oath between them formed to never mention what happened that day ever again. 

But Epel wasn't an idiot, he caught on the situation quickly. Well, he did suspect there was something between them before. But this dishonesty between his upper-classmates was new to him. He tried to hook them up again but the two outsmart him every time he eventually gave up. 

But it seems his plan was fruitful this time, and he couldn't be happier. 

Both Vil and Rook embraced, bodies swaying to the breeze. They kissed a little before Vil's phone rang loudly, completely killing the mood, notifying him of a new schedule plan for tomorrow. 

Vil sighed, again, and gave Rook one more quick hug. They pulled Epel in at one point and exchanged goodbyes. Vil went back to his apartment while Rook accompanied Epel to NRC cart that awaited to pick him up back to campus marking the end of his day off. 

Once he was home, Vil took a quick glance into his wall mirror. It was a shame these flowers would wilt one day. His phone buzzed, a text received. 

_ 🏹Mon amour, do not fret as these flowers are engulfed in my magic and will live much longer than you think!  _

Rook really did know what he was thinking even without them existing in the same space. 

_ 👑"Oh? And how long will that be?"  _

_ 🏹"For as long as my love lives!" _

Ridiculous. This man was a lost cause. An absolute idiot, even. Yet Vil loved this idiot so very much. 

_ 👑"Will that be long now? 🙄" _

_ 🏹"I never break promises, mon ange. Ever." _

Vil chuckled and turned off his screen. This conversation is better continued some other day. But for now, he wanted to  _ sleep _ for a good ol' 8 hours before his early morning meeting tomorrow. 

He placed the flower crown on his nightstand along with the ring and closed his eyes. Soon, he saw himself in a green field with Epel beside him and Rook awaiting for them at the tip of a hill. 

Next morning, he woke up to a peculiar message. 

_ 🍎"Soooo… I think I like this guy from school…"  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have SO MANY rkvl fics in my drafts that are yet to see the light of day...
> 
> anyways, comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
